


#NotAssimilated

by yeahwrite



Category: Edge Of Spider-Geddon, Marvel-14512, Spiderverse Comics, Venom (Comics)
Genre: AU, Bittersweet Ending, Body Horror, Child In Danger, Edge of Spider-geddon 2, Fighting a giant kaiju, Gen, Kaiju, Nobody Dies, Secrets, child characters, fixit fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 08:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17484476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeahwrite/pseuds/yeahwrite
Summary: Two child superheroes fighting a giant monster find their mission quickly going south for a while - but unknown to them, nowhere near as south as it could have been.





	#NotAssimilated

**Author's Note:**

> Addy Brock in the actual Spider-Geddon comic meets a very cruel and tragic fate.
> 
> I've decided to make a fic in which that doesn't happen!
> 
> A note though: this is again based off of the comic and not the movie version of the continuity - and also borrows a lot of dialogue from the comic event!

“Prepare VEN#m for immediate deployment!”

A thrill overtook Addy immediately, as she prepared to enter the field, taking a hold of the controls.

This was her chance, at last!

This was he chance to prove herself and be a hero!

To save the city and the day!

She’d been dreaming of this since she’d been just tiny!

Adeline Brock – mechanic, pilot and _superhero._

Doing _good_ for the world.

And well, she guessed that this also being a chance to save Peni and prove that she could do what she could do too – in fact, even better in this case – well that was a bit of a _bonus!_

But not the _priority._

Professionalism was key here not being annoyed at snooty Peni, who she thought would be ~~wanted to be~~ her _friend, or_ getting overexcited- again, city to save.

Time to go _do it._

“Time to kick some ass VEN#m.” She spoke, despite knowing there wouldn’t be any response, filled with determination as she swung and M.O.R.B.I.U.S came into full view.

At which point nerves started to harshly set in, confidence wavering as the realness of the situation threatened to crash down on the 14-year-old.

This- this thing was- it was _big._

On a screen it had been like – this is so, so _cool_ , just like in that ancient but awesome movie, Pacific Rim!

_But here? Looking at it?! On her very first actual deployment with sky high stakes resting on her shoulders?!_

_It huge!_

_Huge with huge, sharp teeth and lashing tendrils with a strike that could bring down a brick wall._

And- and she had to figure out how to take this thing down before it took the power of the whole city.

And Peni – Sp//der did _not_ look in a good shape.

She needed to get there in time to save Peni before the monster finished her off!

She might not like her after how she brushed her off in class, but her classmate didn’t deserve _that!_

But-

_Focus or this will go badly._

The thought forced its way in to her mind and – yes.

Focus.

Do your job. Do what you were trained for. Remember procedure.

You know what to do.

She hit the correct controls to actually scan Sp//der’s status as she went to close the gap distancing her from her objective.

“SP//der located. Vitals regular.” Addy dutifully reported in, reading the displays that had gone up.

“Clear to move in on target.” Came back in through the com.

Fear shoved into a box, she’d already prepared the blades on VEN#m’s arms and with that confirmation – they both lunged.

“Yes, sir. Time to end this.”

It cut like _butter_ , the tendril connecting the beast to one source of power – felt incredibly _easy_.

Then it was a matter of moving in on the main body of the target to subdue, trying to ignore its screeching stolen catchphrases.

Something _hard_ to do, as it was already causing the mecha she piloted to act up – wrecking havocs on displays and systems.

Like…O.M.G was _that_ not good.

But, moving in an instant, she directed VEN#m to propel off of a wall, hopefully giving them both enough momentum to reach the creature _fast._

Ideally, before it got a chance to properly maneuverer around and face them.

However, the creature was clearly not one that was slow to react, already alerted to them by being a massive power source _and_ having just hacked off a tentacle.

 _Oh, man_ \- Was all Addy got to internally wince, as the first tendril came lashing out towards VEN#m.

Acting on pure instinct alone, that was able to be successfully cut off before it could nastily hit – or worse grab – granting a momentary sense of _relief_ at having just averted a potential game over.

But then, M.O.R.B.I.U.S now facing them head on, came the sonic attack.

Distorted tv quips shrieked loud enough to shatter glass – and hurt VEN#m.

“Hold up, hold up, I can fix this.” Addy assured her partner as she moved to-

“It won’t shut up. Engaging sonic dampeners.” She then reported back through com.

That would buy time.

But…things were looking…she’d never…?!

Hold on-

“There are blackouts all over the city. Get this thing off the grid. Now.” Came back through her com, but at that point, panic was starting to flare up about something else for Addy.

As VEN#m manoeuvred to smoothly flip over M.O.R.B.I.U.S’ head, two tendrils in hand.

Something which-

She’d never told them to do that.

_She’d never told them to do that._

“Oh man, no what are you doing?!” Addy asked as if it were at all possible for her to get an answer, frantically pressing at controls to try get some sort of response.

_Nothing._

_She’d been locked out._

Her partner had somehow locked her – the _pilot_ – out. This…his shouldn’t be possible.

_This shouldn’t be possible._

_This shouldn’t be possible, this shouldn’t be possible, this shouldn’t be possible!_

_What was it-?!_

_No!_

“Addy, stop. You’re not to kill M.O.R.B.I.U.S!”

The reprimand came in quickly as it became clear the move VEN#m was currently going in for was one that _would._

“Stop, VEN#m!”  She pleaded desperately.

“Stop! _Stop!_ ”

_Please._

The tendrils were sent into the head of M.O.R.B.I.U.S, causing the creature to react in pain and come crashing down.

Defeated, but not dead.

Perhaps, the situation could have been salvageable at that point, if that had been it.

But, VEN#m still _wasn’t done._

_“It’s not listening to me!”_

Blue blood spilling and splashing out, a hole carved directly into the brain of a now dead monster.

“Return to base immediately. That’s an order!”

There was a burst of static then off a com being cut off – and then Addy felt something snaking up her foot.

Looking down, she saw it – some things that looked like wires, making their way up – with a grip like death refusing to let her go.

The child shrieked and tried to move out of the way – only shrieking even louder as new “wires” gripped her head and shoulders, trying to pull her back with a force that she desperately strained to resist, pulling forwards with all her _might._

And then she heard it.

**We can’t go back. They’ll kill us.**

Eyes shot from clenched shut to wide in mere instants – the shock of it would enough to have caused her to freeze like a deer in headlights, were she not already too _terrified_ by whatever it was trying to do.

Wires were already digging in, embedded into both of her shoulders.

They didn’t hurt though. Not like she knew they should.

“You…you _talk?”_

**We do more than talk. We are in control. We always have been.**

Addie let out a harsh yelp as she was yanked right back down to her seat – a yelp that turned into a scream, as some of the wires that had been digging into her reached her nose and mouth and-

_It was in her brain. She felt it in her brain. What was it doing in her brain?!_

“What are you doing?! Let us _go!_ ” She struggled to speak and thrash and move and look for any possible way out.

 _“Please!”_ She begged, trying to choke down a sob.

Stay professional Addy. You can get yourself out of this just like anything else, if you remain calm.

“Please! We thought-”

Stay professional Addy. You can get yourself out of this just like anything else, if you remain calm.

“W-w-w- _I_ \- **_we_** … _I_ …thought we were _partners_. That we were a team, getting to know each other!”

_Stay professional Addy. You can get yourself out of this just like anything else, if you remain calm._

**We are.**

“Yes! Yes, we are!” Addie leaped on that chance, as she watched more wires start to pierce into her.

Continuing not to hurt when they most definitely should.

“And partners look out for each other!”

**They do. They are one.**

“Then let me go! Do you understand?! If we’re partners, you’re gonna have to let me go! This isn’t what partners do!”

**To the contrary. We do this because we are partners.**

“What does that even mean?!”

_Desperation coloured into anger, the two bleeding into one indistinguishable blur._

“You’re killing me _because_ we’re a team? Like you killed M.O.R.B.I.U.S? What kind of messed up weirdo logic is that?!”

**We killed M.O.R.B.I.U.S because they were a threat to us.**

_“That doesn’t justify murder!”_

**Just as why we will not return to base. We will not be destroyed there.**

An idea clicked in Addy’s head then.

**And we are not killing you. We are a team, but we are not One. We are rectifying that.**

“We- I- we…dunno what _that’s_ supposed to _mean-_ but you’re a stupid, stupid mecha if you think this is going to save your – our – _your_ life.”

She felt a pause in her brain. As if VEN#m was struck by thought.

**How so? They cannot destroy us if they cannot catch us.**

That pause was all she needed.

She was Adeline Brock.

She would claw her way out of this.

She would make herself as steel as the thing currently trying to entomb her.

“Can’t catch us? For a weirdo of a psychic mecha, you have _no_ processor in you. They will _hunt us down_. They will know something is wrong, that VEN#m has gone rogue and they will not ever let us be. Do you understand that?!”

**We can evade, we will be free-**

“We _cannot_ evade! We will not be free you _dumbass!_ If we become one, then we are both _dead_. No you, no I, no we no nothing. Peni is right there and SP//der’s gonna reboot soon- we won’t even get a head start!”

**Sp//der is _weak._**

“And _not_ the only hero Oscorp has. Think you can take them all?”

The death grip loosened on her, just slightly.

Addy needed to think _very_ carefully on what to say next now.

VEN#m was in her head and would know in instants if she is lying.

So, as reluctant as she was, desperation meant that this was going to have to be honest.

Even a hint otherwise and-

And she wouldn’t get out of here.

That would be that.

 “I won’t tell them. I won’t tell them what happened here if you let me go. We can go back to base and I’ll think of an excuse so that they don’t destroy you. You’ll still get to go out too, like this! You won’t be confined there forever, I swear. That’s our deal. That’s your _only_ option. _Being a hero_.”

By now, VEN#m had stopped entirely. No more wires or words or _anything._

She had its full attention.

 “ _That_ is why we are here. _Co-operate_ and you might just _survive_.”

 

* * *

 

Hours later after medical test after test and question after question, Addy still felt incredibly _sick_ and unable to move from the seat that she’d been left in.

She’d almost _died._

That had almost been _it._

14 years old, first mission out as a hero and just like that, nearly _game over._

She was a prodigy.

A genius, brave, technological extraordinaire who could whip up amazing things from nothing but scrap and think on her feet – but in there, in that cockpit?

None of that had mattered _at all._

And as tears threatened to bubble over, she found that she desperately wanted her _parents_ right now.

For them to be here and tell her that everything was going to be okay now.

But they were-

“Hi.” A voice sounded, which a still-not-crying Addy turned to look at.

_Peni._

Standing a bit off, arms folded and not quite making eye contact.

“Hey. Come here to gloat?” Addy sniffed, nose crinkling.

“No.”

“Then what do you want?” Was asked defensively.

“Look, we’re not friends and nobody tells me anything about anything around here, but I _know_ something went wrong with you and VEN#m today. And-” Peni ruffled a hand through her hair, making an indistinct _mmmmmm_ sound.

“You gotta know these things happened. You get knocked down, there’s glitches. _‘progress takes patience’_ my Aunt says, but well-” A shrug. “-doesn’t mean it’s easy or _fun_ getting there.”

“So, _special Peni Parker_ has troubles too.”

Addy didn’t really know why she felt it necessary to say that now, even if her feelings were still hurt about earlier.

“ _Ugghhhh._ I’m trying to be nice here!” Peni groaned, eyes rolling back.

“…Yeah, I know.” Addy reluctantly admitted, although not willing to give any more ground than that.

It was a matter of pride here, after all. She would _not_ be the first of the two to apologise for things.

“Yeah, well. Just don’t let this…discourage you. Not your fault the thing went crazy. Just, maybe you could build an eject seat next time.”

Addy let out a bit of a giggle at that, despite herself.

Feeling just the tiniest off bits better at the image of that.

Like the kid she is.

Just the thought of her…blasting off into the sunset like something in a cartoon.

…Although she doubted that would work, if something happened again.

But it shouldn’t, not with the deal that had been struck.

The being able to tell if one was being honest, had gone both ways after all.

“That might be a fun project. Would need a parachute though.”

“Hmm. Or a jetpack.”

“Or wings!” Addy spread out her fingers to try do the motions. “I could try build wings!”

A small laugh from Peni.

“Good luck with _that._ ”

A glance behind her.

“Anyway. That’s your pep talk from me. I’ve got _homewor_ k to do now.”

“The neuromechanics?”

“That’s the one.”

“It’s not too bad, but watch the wording of the question. _Bleh_ ,” Addy stuck her tongue out.

“It’s sneaky. Almost caught me out when I started it. Had to do a whole paragraph again. I mean, oh my god. Annoying, _much!_ ”

After a quick exchange of promising they weren’t friends and this wasn’t going to make them that, the two school girls were both up and walking through the corridor, discussing the neuromechanics report that was soon to be due.

Peni on starting and Addy on perhaps adjusting.

Addy coming to the decision that associating with a frenemy had to be better than being _alone_ , alone and dwelling…

…And speaking of.

There it was.

Addy stopped in her tracks, staring at it.

At VEN#m.

Engineers which she’d normally have loved to number among, all around, tuning and checking it over.

She…she can _feel_ it.

In her brain, still.

Vaguely, at the very back.

It had always been there, slightly, since their psychic bond had first been established and they’d started to get to know each other.

But this…this didn’t feel the same as that.

…Or perhaps she should just ask Peni about her psychic bond with Sp//der, see if paranoia was getting her now, with what she now knew and had almost just happened.

See if that’s why, she felt as if those dimmed mechanical optics were _watching_ her.

…It shouldn’t have been able to do what it did today.

Not what it was supposed go be, by a long shot. With everything Addy knew about neuromechanics, she felt confident with that assessment.

Leading to one question, spoken as a whisper, if it could not be what it was supposed to be:

“What _are_ you?”

But that, for now, was something she had no way of answering.

She felt like Mako Mori probably did in that helicopter. _Determined_ to still do what she could to help save the world, but utterly terrified all the same.

But she wasn’t going to give up either. Mako Mori and Jake Pentaghast didn’t, after all, no matter the odds – no, they went to kick giant monster butts with giant robots!

She could do it too.

She _would_ do it too!

She just had to figure out a way around this colossal set back, like she knew they would!

Like she knew her parents would too.

So, for now, the 14-year-old turned away and called after a questioning Peni that she was just coming.

She guessed…this superhero problem would just have to be solved tomorrow…

There was nothing else she could do for it now.

Next time…next time, she got in that cockpit they would have to _talk_ …

But, tonight…tonight she had homework to finish sorting out.

And she _could_ do that.

**Author's Note:**

> I want Peni and Addy to be friends - even if vitriolic friends.
> 
> Also a kudos to Shadowy_Dumbo_Octupus who originally suggested that Addy would probably like Pacific Rim!
> 
> And a warning that in the comic I based this on, VEN#m is much nastier and doesn't back down - so if you haven't read it and want to, be aware there is body horror and death of a child.


End file.
